behemothfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Raider Cylon
Der Raider Cylon ist genau genommen kein Raumjäger, sondern ein durch den Weltraum fliegender Roboter aus dem Cylonian Empire. Er stellt eine Weiterentwicklung des cylonischen Raumjägers dar, bei dem Schiff und Mannschaft untrennbar miteinander verschmolzen sind. Die KI dieser Einheiten sehen sich als Elite unter den Cylonen an. Wie die frühere menschliche Kavallerie gegenüber der Infanterie, sehen sie sich charakterlich den Fußtruppen überlegen und haben einen Kriegercodex entwickelt, der auch über eigene Trauerrituale und Todeskulte verfügt. The Raider is the primary attack craft used by the Cylons and is a completely new design compared to the original Raider used during the first Cylon war and is improved in virtually every way. The fighter is faster and more maneuverable when compared to the original model. In many ways, the fighter can be considered the equivalent of the Colonial Viper Mark VII. Unlike the Colonial capital ships, which carry heavy anti-ship weaponry, the Cylon Basestars rely far more on fighters and Raiders are carried in much larger numbers. One of the most striking differences between the original model and the new model is that the new model appears to lack a cockpit and instead the front of the fighter is a large eye slit with a red light going across. As well, the fighter is in a crescent shape with forward leading wing. Like the original model, the new Raider is designed for operations in an atmosphere. While the fighter is extremely maneuverable in an atmosphere due to its wing configuration, the Viper is faster in normal operations in an atmosphere. Originally it was thought that the fighter was controlled by an advanced Artificial Intelligence (AI) but after a pilot from the Battlestar Galactica was able to capture one of the fighters, it was discovered that the fighter is actually bio-mechanical in nature with a biological brain. The brain of the fighter is of limited intelligence, similar to a trained dog, but is capable of learning. Like the humanoid Cylons, when a Raider is destroyed and the brain inside is killed, the consciousness can be transferred to a new body provided that there is a base or Resurrection Ship close enough. This allows the brain to learn through multiple times having been killed. One of the most advanced features of the fighter is that even though it is fairly small, it mounts an advanced jump drive which allows it to travel interstellar distances. The smallest Colonial ship to mount a jump drive is a Raptor, which is around fifty tons. Range on the fighter’s ability to jump is actually far greater than it is for a Colonial capital ship and the fighter can make multiple short range jumps during just a few minutes. A common tactic for the Raider is to jump into a target area, launch a bunch of missiles, and then jump back out again. While the fighter is extremely maneuverable, its acceleration is only about equal to the Colonial Mark II Viper During the original Cylon war, the Cylons had the ability to take over wireless networks and the Viper Mark II was designed with multiple independent systems to prevent this from occurring. The Viper Mark VII was designed with integrated flight systems to give superior handling. Through the corrupted Command Navigation Program (CNP), the Cylons were able to shut down Colonial craft including the Viper Mark VII. In general, all of the electronic systems onboard the Raider are more advanced than their Colonial equivalent. Like the Colonial Viper, the Raider mounts Kinetic Energy Weapons for close in fighting. There are a pair and they are mounted under the leading edge of the fighter’s wings. In addition, the fighter has a pair of missile bays under the wings. The fighter can carry both conventional and nuclear weaponry. Each bay can carry a pair of anti-ship nuclear weapons (effectively cruise missiles), four long range missiles, or eight medium range missiles. Carrying medium range missiles, the fighters can fire impressive volleys of missiles. Generally, Cylon designs rely more on missiles that Colonial designs. This starfighter follows theoretical information about starships operating non chemical propulsion in space. This has meant much greater speeds and accelerations. Listed is the formula to allow player and game masters to calculate the fighter’s velocity. Velocity = Acceleration x Time + Initial Velocity Distance Traveled = Acceleration x ½ x Time ² + Initial Velocity x Time 1 G = 32 feet (9.8 m) per second ² Model Type: Cylon Raider Vehicle Type: Starfighter Crew: None (Controlled by an organic brain) M.D.C. By Location: 1 Kinetic Energy Weapons (2, Wings): 40 each Missile Bay (2, Wings): 60 each 2 Wings (2): 90 each 3 Engines (2): 100 each Landing Struts (3): 20 each 4 Main Body: 350 Brain Containment Chamber: 150 Notes: 1 These are small and difficult targets to strike, requiring the attacker to make a “called shot;” but even then the attacker is -4 to strike. 2 Loss of a wing while in an atmosphere will cause the fighter to loose control and crash. The loss of a wing in space has no effect on the fighter’s performance but fighter will be unable to re-enter an atmosphere safely. Of course, even in space, the loss of a wing means the loss of the weaponry on that wing. 3 Loss of an engine will reduce performance of fighter by one half, loss of both engines from accelerate or decelerate beyond 5% of normal (This is using maneuvering thrusters) and fighter will crash in an atmosphere. Maneuvering thrusters are effectively too small as hit locations to be targeted. 4 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the fighter out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. In an atmosphere, the fighter will crash. Speed: Driving on Ground: Not Possible Flying; In atmosphere: The fighter can easily achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) within around 3 minutes. The fighter has a maximum acceleration of 7.5 G. When the fighter is operating within an atmosphere, the "pilot" will normally keep velocity below Mach 6.5 (4,819.45 mph / 7,756.16 kph). It is a VSTOL design, it cannot be launched from a standstill, but needs a short runway (700 meters when fully loaded) Flying; Space: The fighter does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 7 G but is normally limited to 1 G except in combat to conserve fuel. Stardrive: This fighter has a small jump drive which allows it to jump interstellar distances virtually instantly. While this drive requires extensive calculations and consumes fuel each time the ship "Jumps," the powerful computer allows for quick calculations for jumps. The system can also make short range jumps. Maximum Effective Range: The fighter has enough fuel for 45 minutes at maximum performance of 7.5 G. If fighter is operating at less maximum performance, the fighter’s range is vastly increased. The fighter has 64 hours of endurance if operating at only 1 G and for every increase of 1 G, the fighter burns reaction mass twice as fast. Fighter uses Tylium (likely some hydrogen or helium isotope) for fuel for a fusion reactor. The fighter can operate with engines on standby to increase fighters range. The Raider carries enough fuel for up to twenty long range jumps. Statistical Data: Length: 29.33 feet (8.94 meters) Height: 4.99 feet (1.52 meters) Width: 18.35 feet (5.59 meters) Weight: 22.60 tons (20,500 kilograms) unloaded Power System: Nuclear Fusion with average life span of 20 years. Requires reaction mass for thrusters. Cargo: None Market Cost: 20 million credits to build. Weapon Systems: Kinetic Energy Weapons (2): One is mounted under the leading edge of each of the wings. Both mounts are forward firing. The weapons are powerful but have only average ranges. The weapons are used for dogfighting, anti-missile defense, and strafing runs. These electromagnetic weapons fire high density projectiles at incredible velocities and are the main weapons of the fighter. Maximum Effective Range: 4,000 feet (1,200 meters) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 meters) in space. Mega Damage: 4D4x10 for a ten round burst from both cannons. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 2D4x10. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the "Brain" (usually 4 or 6). Payload: 800 rounds (80 bursts) per weapon mount. Missile Bays (2): Under the wings of the fighter are a pair of missile bay which each can carry eight medium range missiles, four long range missiles, or two heavy anti-ship nuclear missiles (equal to a cruise missile) in place of the smaller missiles. Missiles cannot be mixed and matched and all must be of the same type. Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Note: Cylon Smart Missiles have +20% bonus against Colonial countermeasures but are otherwise treated as normal Smart Missiles. Maximum Effective Range: Varies with missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Use new missile/bomb tables). Mega Damage: Varies with missile types (Use new missile/bomb tables). Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2, 4, or 8. Payload: Eight (8) medium range missiles, four (4) long range missiles, or two (2) cruise missiles (normally nuclear) per bay Special Equipment: The fighter has all the standard features of a standard Rifts Earth fighter (Not Phase World / Three Galaxies) plus these special features listed: Sentient Computer / Organic Brain: The fighter does not require a pilot but instead have a computer which is a mixture of electronic and organic systems. As a result of the design of the "computer', it learns as times goes on. At starting level, the computer gives a 68% piloting skill, has 4 attacks per melee, have +2 to strike, +6 to dodge. More experienced computers will have an 80% piloting skill, have 6 attacks per melee, have +4 to strike, +8 to dodge, and +1 to initiative. Highly Experienced computers (Scar) will have a 95% piloting skill, have 8 attacks per melee, have +6 to strike, +12 to dodge, and +3 to initiative. Radar (Called DRADIS ): Range of 600 miles (965.6 km) in an atmosphere and 60,000 miles (96,560 km) in space., the system can identify and track up to 96 targets simultaneously, It is also capable of Terrain Following for low altitude flight. The fighter can fire missiles at up to twenty four targets at the same time using this system. E.S.M.: Radar Detector, Passively detects other radars being operated. Laser Navigational System: Allow flight at low altitude without use of Radar. Gives a map of the Terrain. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Raumjäger Kategorie:Technologie: Roboter Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Militär: Cylonian Empire Kategorie:Technologie: Cylonian Empire